Yuka 2cd try
by Seosary
Summary: ...


Have you ever wondered if you're really alone? Maybe you've thought, once, that there was someone watching you from the shadows, waiting to take your life forever. Orion turned the corner where his house should be and walked in. His odd-ball sister was sitting on the couch doing some work her sensei had given her.

His parents were in the kitchen talking in hushed tones. He knew what they were talking about.

"She's a disgrace to our clan," Takama murmured, glancing at her daughter.

"What're we going to do about it?" Daro snapped back, eyes on fire.

"Get rid of her. We can't have a daughter that can only think about what Miko does!" Takama gave her husband a worried look and sighed.

"I don't know," he said. "She's powerful though. Maybe if we just trained her..."

"No! We can't train her for something she wasn't born with!"

"Well, we can't get rid of her! It'll be too hard on Hazumu and Orion!"

"Hazumu is out of here and all Orion and her do is fight!"

"You mean you want to keep her and be the freaks of the clan?"

"We wouldn't be the freaks. Miko would..." Daro closed his eyes. "Miko-san, come here a moment?"

Rumiko stood up and threw her book carelessly onto the ground. She entered the kitchen and snapped, "What?" Takama stepped forwards and grasped Rumiko's shoulders lightly. "We need to talk to you...you don't like it here, right? You're always complaining how you can hear through the floor boards..."

Rumiko stepped back and her eyes opened wide. She knew what was going on. "I know what you're planning to do with me, but why?" Rumiko's hand went to grab the side of the wall next to the door but it slammed. "Let me out!" Rumiko yelled, her mother's hand still guiding around the lock. The door locked with a loud _click_ and Rumiko dropped to the floor.

Takama walked up to her and put a hand on her face. "It's for our-your own good," she said. Rumiko shook her head and her skin turned a beat red all over. Takama stepped back, shocked.

Rumiko threw up her hands and Takama and Daro were splashed with red liquid. "Drown in my pain..." Rumiko muttered. The kitchen started to fill with water and the red liquid hardened while Rumiko's parents died slowly.

Rumiko opened the door and walked out quickly. She sighed and saw feet walking down the stairs. It was Orion. Rumiko didn't look at him and said, "Stay away from me and I'll let you have your life for the rest of the hour."

Orion shrugged and opened the kitchen door. His eyes opened wider than saucers and he yelled as loud as he possibly could. "Help us..." Takama's dying body slipped out of the door and grabbed for Orion. Then she washed away into nothingness.

Rumiko whirled around to face Orion's back. She grabbed his right shoulder as tight as she possibly could and Orion began to yell in pain. "Let go!" he yelled, thrashing his other arm, attempting to hit his sister.

"I told you to stay away from me..." Rumiko muttered and pulled out a knife. She stabbed it into both of Orion's shoulders. He yelled as loud as his small, weak lungs would let him. "I can't feel my arms!" came a yell.

Rumiko ran outside as fast as she could and looked at all of the houses. Lights were turned on and off, people were opening windows and doors and looking out to see what the big commotion was. The only thing they could see was a shadow running, something trailing behind her, a screaming genin from the house.

"What's going on?" There were now screams issuing from all of the houses that Rumiko passed, blood trailing. She closed her eyes and began to cry.

They were all dead...why had she killed them? Orion screamed from the house again. Rumiko whirled around and ran back to her own doorstep. She creeped into the kitchen which seemed empty except for a soft bump from the cabnet under the sink. She opened it up and Orion's large black eyes looked up at her, terrified. "Come out, Brother..." Rumiko whispered.

Orion crawled out of the door and sat on the floor. His eyes expanded and contracted as Rumiko clenched her hand into a fist. She hit Orion hard in the mouth and he was sent flying backwards. She rushed up to him and nailed his in the eye. Orion's eyes closed and he stopped breathing. A creaking issued from behind.

"Mom, Dad?" Hazumu cried, surprised that he couldn't hear anything from his room. He stepped down the stairs and looked around. Hazumu's eyes widened at the sight of his younger sister and brother, one dead, one laughing.

"W-what happened?" he asked, shaking his head and slipping down the hard wooden stairs. "I killed them..." Rumiko whispered. "I killed them all! Rest with them!" Rumiko pushed herself forwards at Hazumu though her hands hurt. She rushed on, hitting him square in the chest and killing him quickly.

"They're gone!" Rumiko yelled, looking at her bloody hands. "I killed them all! I'm alone!" she began to cry and laugh, mood swings beyond therapy. "Now there'll be no more "Rumiko Freak"!"


End file.
